


Filthy

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming In Pants, Defilement, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dragons, Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Seeing Charlie covered in mud and grime sets off a new kink Draco didn’t even realise he had.





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily_Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/). Prompts were: Defilement (being turned on by making things dirty/being dirty) and Frottage.

“Around her! Get around!”

Draco took off, trying to circle around the large Welsh Green. She wasn’t in the mood to be rounded up, however. Spinning and snapping, she sent various keepers flying. Magic crackled through the air, both trying to save those she hit as well as trying to take her down. A flash of bright red hair in the corner of Draco’s eye caught his attention briefly, and it was swiftly followed by a splash. He grinned, despite it all. Clearly, Charlie had just been sent into the water trough.

“C’mon, Malfoy!”

Ducking under a swinging tail, Draco refocussed. Charlie’s dunking wasn’t his problem at this point. Grasping the handle of his wand, he made his way quickly over to where Mihai sat hunched behind a large tree she had yet to burn.

“We need a distraction.”

Mihai’s deep brown eyes flashed to Draco. He opened his mouth – to object, no doubt – but Draco beat him to it.

“She’s panicking. We need to have something that will grab her attention so a group of us can take her down.”

“Are you volunteering?”

Draco paused. No, he really wasn’t. A Malfoy didn’t run distractions.

“You’re the smallest here, Malfoy. You have the best chance of surviving running distraction.”

This is something Draco knew only too well. The shiny burn on his forearm that had yet to heal completely was proof of that. Anyone else would have taken that blast directly to their ribcage, but Draco had managed to slip into a small gap, leaving only his arm exposed. Flexing his fingers, he sighed. He knew what his answer had to be.

“Fine.” He held a hand up when Mihai began to smile. “But you have to be on guard. I’m not keen on taking any more layers of skin off this week.”

Mihai began to laugh. “Wouldn’t want to mess up that perfect hair now, would we?”

Draco rolled his eyes. He was used to the teasing that came along with his choice of career. It had been seven years of good-natured name-calling, pranking, and teasing. Every new keeper had to go through it; it was a rite of passage. Shooting Mihai a grin, Draco ran a hand through his hair.

“This bitch burns my hair off and I’ll take her down with my bare hands.”

He slipped off, the sound of Mihai’s cackling laughter ringing in his ears. Without the cover of the tree, Draco had to pay closer attention to the massive dragon staggering around the clearing. Ducking behind a boulder, he tried to take stock of what was happening. Charlie – dripping wet from the dunking in the trough – was leading two other keepers to Draco’s right. Mihai had slipped around the dragon’s back to hook up with three others to the left. That left him, directly in front of an angry Welsh Green. He sighed. They didn’t pay him enough for this.

“Ready?”

“We’re good when you are.”

Draco nodded to himself at the calls. It was all down to him. Leaning back far enough so that both Mihai and Charlie could see him, he held a hand up. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he tried to calm his racing heart. Nodding to himself, almost as though he was counting his movement in, he lowered his hand with a quick jerk and stood.

“Hey! Hey, Lady! Over here!” She couldn’t understand him, he knew. But it was the noise they needed. “Come on, Lady. Follow me!”

Moving quickly, he made as much noise as possible. He crashed through dead bushes, shot off red sparks from his wand, and yelled as much as possible. A couple of seconds later, the thudding sound of dragon footsteps followed him.

“Come on, Lady! Move your arse!”

Draco glanced over his shoulder, needing to know just what was going on behind him. He probably shouldn’t have. Charlie and his group were shooting Stunners, and Mihai’s group were trying to hit her in the eye with Conjunctivitis Curses. Neither group were hitting her.

“Put some fucking effort in, you lot!”

“Shut up, Malfoy!”

The dragon kicked out with her back legs. Her tail swept around, barely missing sweeping Draco’s legs out from under him. Diving, he scrambled under a bush while she was distracted.

“Hit the fucking thing, Weasley!”

The dragon roared, fire shooting up into the sky. Draco moved. Clambering out from under his bush, he pushed some vines aside and slid down an embankment. Rocks and vines snagged on his clothing, ripping and tearing pieces of it off. Swiping a hand over his forehead, Draco shot another jet of red sparks in the air.

“Hurry up!”

The dragon roared again, this time shooting her flames in Draco’s direction. He dived, slipping on a patch of dry leaves.

“Charlie!”

The flames swept over him and Draco smelled charred cloth. A deafening shriek followed shortly behind. The dragon staggered, falling with a crash as someone finally got a clean shot in. Draco threw his arms over his head, protecting himself the only way he could at that point. A wave of dirt washed over him as the dragon’s head landed mere feet from him. Draco coughed, choking in the cloud of dirt.

“Draco!”

He stayed still, not quite ready to believe that the flames had missed him. The cloud of dirt was still choking him, causing his eyes to water.

“Get her up and out. I’ll take care of this.”

It was Charlie’s voice. Draco lifted his head a little.

“Charlie?”

Rolling over, Draco blinked his eyes open. Charlie was making his way towards him through the mess of vines Draco had crashed through. Crunching and snapping, they snagged on Charlie’s clothing as well, tearing small holes in his khaki shirt. The sight hit Draco like a shot to the gut. Charlie was… filthy.

His jeans used to be blue, but the dirt that had been turned to mud with his dunking in the water trough had dyed them a deep brown. There was a tear in one knee where Draco could see more mud smearing over Charlie’s pale skin. It was the shirt that Draco was focussed on, however. Still dripping from the trough, it could barely even be called a ‘shirt’ any more. There was one button left. The pocket was missing completely. The collar was hanging by the right hem.

Then there was the mud. It coated nearly every single inch of fabric Draco could see. The darker brown graduated slowly to a pitch black as the layers got thicker. Small pieces dripped off the bottom hem as Charlie breathed heavily. Draco swallowed.

“Did she get you?”

“Huh?” Draco’s mind was not where it should be. He blinked when Charlie chuckled. “What?”

“The dragon, Draco. Did she get you?”

Finally making his way through the mess of vines, Charlie knelt down beside Draco, running a hand along his arm. This did not help Draco’s state of mind. In fact, the movement smeared mud all along Draco’s arm, sending a shiver straight through him. His fingers twitched.

“I, uh…”

Unable to help it, Draco reached up to swipe his finger through one of the thicker smears of mud caked onto Charlie’s shirt. It came off in sticky clumps, and fell to the ground. Draco’s eyes followed it.

“Draco?”

Charlie’s hand froze on Draco’s elbow where he had it bent at his side. Draco’s gaze flicked to him immediately.

“Charlie.”

Draco finally met Charlie’s gaze when he cleared his throat. Charlie’s blue eyes were concerned as he stared down at Draco, but it was the dirt built into the creases around them that Draco paid attention to. Charlie’s freckles were almost all covered by the caked-on dirt and mud. A smear of black mud stuck pieces of grass and leaves to his hairline. Even more mud was stuck in his shoulder-length hair. Reaching up, Draco cleared a small patch of skin. Charlie froze.

“What are you–”

“You’re so… dirty.”

“Well, I–”

“It looks good.” Scooping up a handful of dirt, Draco met Charlie’s eyes. “ _Really_ good.”

When Charlie didn’t move to stop him, Draco took the handful of dirt and smeared it over his chest. Mixing in with the water and already caked-in mud, it clumped and fell to the ground.

“Draco.” Charlie’s voice was rougher than Draco remembered hearing it before. “What…?”

Sitting up, Draco kept his eyes locked with Charlie’s. Very deliberately, he reached to smear the mud over Charlie’s chest further.

“You’re dirty, Charlie.”

He could feel Charlie’s heartbeat beneath his fingers as he smudged the mud over him. Slipping his fingers between the gaping holes where the buttons used to be, Draco rubbed the mud over Charlie’s sternum and down to his ribs.

“Really…” His fingers slipped lower, until they snagged on the button. “Really…” Sitting up properly, Draco’s other hand went to brush through the clumps in Charlie’s hair. “ _Dirty_.”

He didn’t know which of them made the first move. But Charlie was hot and heavy and _hard_ as he pushed Draco to the ground, pinning him with his weight. The scent of the dry dirt surrounded them, sweet and fresh-smelling. Draco breathed deeply as his head began to swim.

Neither of them spoke; there was no need. Draco’s hands moved restlessly as Charlie began to thrust against him. Pleasure built rapidly in him as their cocks rubbed together through the layers of clothing. Curling his fingers into the dirt beneath him, Draco dragged it up and over Charlie, coating as much of him as he could reach with it.

The sweet scent of the dirt surrounding them seemed to only send Draco higher as they moved together. Clumps of mud and leaves fell from Charlie’s hair. Reaching up, Draco ran a hand through it, dislodging even more mud. Grinning, he gripped a clump of hair and dragged Charlie down.

“You’re filthy, Charlie,” he whispered into his ear. Charlie groaned. “Absolutely fucking _filthy_.”

Charlie’s pace increased. The length of his hard cock rubbed against Draco’s, causing little electric jolts to race through his stomach. Draco massaged his fingers into Charlie’s hair, feeling the grains of dirt grinding together. His head fell back, exposing the length of his throat to Charlie’s teeth.

Clenching the hand in Charlie’s hair further as Charlie nipped and sucked at the pulse in the side of his throat, Draco groaned. His hips jerked. The earthy, wet, warm smell of the mud and dirt surrounding them – coating them – sent his mind buzzing. His eyelids fluttered as Charlie rolled his hips.

“So, so dirty, Charlie… S-so… oh, ohh…”

Draco’s back arched. Charlie continued to thrust, grinding their cocks against each other as Draco gasped and moaned. He was close, so very close. His fingers clenched, the mud in Charlie’s hair squeezing between them.

“You like it.” Charlie’s voice was almost unrecognisable. “You like me dirty. You like this. You like this dirty,” he thrust his hips, “filthy,” he nipped at Draco’s pulse again, “sex.”

Draco came, loud and messily. His cock spasmed, coating the top of his thighs with his release. Panting and groaning, he thrust up against Charlie, rubbing their cocks together until his orgasm released him. It took only a couple more thrusts before Charlie followed him, his release spreading over the front of his jeans, a wet stain that joined the others already there. Unclenching his hand caused even more mud to fall from Charlie’s hair.

“I do.” When Charlie’s only reaction was to blink down at him in confusion, Draco grinned. “I like you filthy, Charlie.”


End file.
